Howl's Moving Castle 2
by Yoyoyolanda123
Summary: Howl, Sophie, Markl and Heen are now a happy family, despite the fact another war is going on. In the middle of all this, a new character appears and its up to Howl and Sophie to help her. However, this girl is not ordinary and is very special, magically. Will Sophie and Howl be able to save this girl in time before the world is destroyed? Rubbish at summaries but please read! XD
1. Howl's Moving Castle - Chapter 1

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(Author's Note: Fanfiction on Howl's Moving Castle! A little background information, Howl and Sophie are married and is a family with Markl and Heen, but the Witch of the Waste sadly passed away :'( another war is on and the rest is for you to read! Enjoy!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Howl's Moving Castle!**

**Chapter One**

"Master Howl, Sophie's made us dinner, come quickly, it's your favorite!" an exceedingly excited Markl exclaimed as Howl made his way down the stairs. He smiled at the happy atmosphere within his castle: he had an eager assistant; a very obedient dog; a power fire demon and the reason why he was so ecstatic was because of Sophie, his amazing wife. Despite the fact she was unable to have children, they were as happy as can be.

"Look Calcifer, bend your head down and you can these egg shells!" Sophie explained and placed a frying pan over Calcifer's bent head, who finally gave in. Howl sauntered his way behind Sophie and wrapped his arms around Sophie's emaciated waist. Sophie jumped and turned around to face Howl, with a stern look.

"You know you will be getting a burnt dinner mister." Sophie explained, still with a stern look. However Howl leaned in closer towards Sophie and kissed her on the lips, soon a smile crept onto Sophie's face.

"There you go a lovely smile from a lovely wife!" Howl explained as he sat down to the table and dinner was served. Meanwhile, Markl was pretending to be sick.

"Eww! You know that people are trying to eat you know!" Markl cried as Sophie sat down beside Howl.

"Fine, we'll just eat our dinner then!" Howl and Sophie laughed and peacefully ate their tea.

As soon as Markl and Heen were fast asleep and Sophie was sat down resting, Howl was getting ready to explore yet another war and if the castle was alright where it was.

"Howl, please be careful and come back as soon as you can please!" Sophie begged and gave Howl a quick kiss as he headed for the door. He kissed Sophie back, transformed into a bird and flew off into the darkness of the war.

**(Author's Note: First chapter done! Sorry its quite short, will have a longer one next time. Please read and review, and be critical if needed, want to improve each chapter as I go along!) **


	2. Howl's Moving Castle - Chapter Two

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(A/N: Second chapter and a new character is about to take the spotlight! Please R&R! ^^)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Howl's Moving Castle**

**Chapter Two**

Howl was welcomed by the bright blazing fires and the foul smell of smoke as he glided his way through the sky. He enjoyed the wind blowing past his dark blue feathers, as they ruffled in the sky. Howl decided to hover below the flying machine, where he spotted myriad of flying creatures surrounding a white bird. As Howl gazed at the scene, the white bird shot up towards the clouds, closely followed by the creatures. In the clouds, a red explosion was heard and seen; soon Howl saw the creatures slowly diving towards something. However, what got Howl's attention was the white bird falling from the clouds above. Howl swiftly took off and headed towards the white bird.

As Howl got closer towards the white bird, he realized that it was a girl of the age of twelve or so and had elegant white wings, which were blood-stained, cut and bruised all over. As soon as Howl caught the girl, the creatures began to follow. So Howl headed back for the portal back home, however it would take him ten minutes or so, ignoring the fact he headed straight on. The girl moved slightly in Howl's arms and opened her shining golden eyes, Howl stared down at the beautiful eyes and smiled, the girl did the same but clutched her side in pain, and blood was running freely. Howl gasped and gained speed, he could not believe how a young girl like her could get wounded so badly.

"Thank you Wizard Howl," the girl whispered, Howl listened to her innocent voice and smiled.

"It's alright, but tell me, how do you know my name?" Howl asked having no answer due to the girl's wounded side; Howl looked behind and saw creatures following close by. One of them, a grey, slimy flying creature reached over to Howl and made a severe cut on his shoulder making him groan in pain. The girl lifted her wing slowly and swung her wing. Realizing what the girl had done, Howl was greatly mystified by her amazing witchcraft. However, as the girl's elegant wing was scarred with strange nevertheless familiar symbols. Howl felt a warm substance dripping onto his hand and realized that the girl was bleeding so much, the normal rosy cheeks on the girl's face had disappeared and a pale mask has crawl on. As Howl saw the entrance of the portal back home he charged in.

**(Author's Note: New character! ^^ Hope this chapter was alright, it was slightly rushed, because I want to introduce the new character then get on with the main plot! Please R&R! ****) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(A/N: Hai, sorry for such a long wait, and thank you for all your reviews, and KingdomKeppersfbooksdisneyfa n, I just want to say thanks for your review! And this time I will slow down, sorry! But thanks anyway… New chapter! Please R&R)**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing of Howl's Moving Castle**

**Chapter Three**

Sophie was unexpectedly welcomed by Howl, with a stranger in his arms, who crashed everything down with his magnificent dark blue wings.

"Howl! You're alive! Please do change back to a human, everything is getting destroyed!" Sophie cried as Howl changed into a human, he charged up the small stairs.

"Sophie get a mattress! Calcifer try and find which potions I need to cure her!" Howl ordered. As soon as everyone was ready, Howl placed the girl, still in her bird form, onto the mattress; he then went rummaging through all his shelves. The girl tried to get up, however was gracefully pushed down by Sophie.

"No sweetie, you must stay here." Sophie explained, as she examined the beauty of the girl.

"But..." the girl protested, however was suddenly interrupted by Howl leaping over towards them with a purple liquid in a massive bottle. Howl slowly poured a few drops of the liquid into the girls wound, but it slowly effervesced, making the girl cry out in pain.

"Calcifer, what's the matter? Why won't it work?" Howl asked, Calcifer looked at the girl for some time.

"She needs to change back into a human for the remedy to cure her." Calcifer calmly explained, still looking at the girl, Howl nodded. "Hey, for this remedy to work, we need you to change back into a human, is that alright?" Calcifer instructed, however the girl's eyes widened and shook her head.

"No… No… I can't… Too much pain… No." the girl whimpered, Howl leaned towards the girl and smiled.

"Please, I know you can do it." Howl said with a reassuring wink, the girl gave a weak smile and closed her eyes. She moaned in pain as the white feathers began to diminish and revealed a young girl, wearing a long white dress, which was bloodstained. She also had red, golden, shoulder length hair. The girl smiled and Howl poured small droplets of the liquid into the wound. Suddenly, Calcifer formed into his star form and soared over to the girl and dropped a small white tablet into her mouth, making her go to sleep. Sophie then grabbed some blankets and placed it over the girl.

"Howl we need to talk about…" Calcifer looked into Howl's confused eyes and sighed and then looked at the sleeping girl.

"Her…"

**(A/N: Third chapter done and dusted! Sorry for such a long wait for you guys! I type so slow -.- Anyway, sorry if I keep calling the girl, 'the girl', all will be revealed in the next chapter. Until then, chow!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(A/N: Hai! Sorry for such a long wait, I'm ill! And I have so much homework!)**

**Chapter Four**

Howl stared at the sleeping girl, whilst Sophie was tidying all the potions spilt. Howl ambled his way to Sophie.

"Sophie, you should get some rest, I'll come up later." Howl whispered into Sophie's ear, she smiled and scurried her way upstairs. Howl then grabbed a chair and positioned it near Calcifer.

"So… What's the matter Cal?" Howl asked cheerfully, as he attempted to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Howl, she's not a normal bird." Calcifer explained calmly.

"What do you mean?" Howl asked whilst gazing at the girl.

"She's a phoenix and not only that, she a very rare one. She's one of the Lost Elemental Phoenixes and she holds the element of fire with that much power, she can destroy the world!" Calcifer explained, Howl stayed speechless and shrugged.

"So?" Howl asked, he did not understand why Calcifer was so worried, which made Calcifer groan.

"We need to return her to where she came from!" Calcifer exclaimed and Howl stood up, leaning over Calcifer.

"We are not going to return her, is it not obvious? The people, who were taking care of her, were not doing well, as she was on the edge of death!" Howl cried in lividly and Calcifer nodded his head and Howl sighed apologetically.

"I'm sorry Calcifer, I just want to protect this girl, for some reason, I felt a connection between us. Anyway, can you try to find some more about her? And please be nice." And with that Howl sauntered his way up the stairs, leaving Calcifer and the girl alone.

Minutes passed as Calcifer waited impatiently for the girl to wake up, soon after the girl groaned as she woke up. Her golden eyes showing, she looked around and gasped.

"Where am I?" the girl asked, her voice rung in Calcifer's ears, as he beckoned the girl to come over to him.

"You're a fire demon, aren't you? You look very powerful as well, very cute." The girl whispered as she lifted her hand towards Calcifer to stroke his fiery hair, which made Calcifer giggle.

"So, what's your name phoenix?" Calcifer asked.

"My name is Serefina, how about you?" Serefina asked.

"The name's Calcifer, so how did you get so, hurt?" Calcifer asked the girl looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"I… Well…" Serefina got broke off by the stairs creaking as Howl made his way down the stairs.

"Ah, so I see you have awoken, the name's Pendragon, Howl Pendrgaon." Howl uttered as he lifted his hand to Serefina to shake, she took it and smiled.

"My name is Serefina, Wizard Howl, and I want to say thank you, for both rescuing me and healing me." Before Howl was able to answer, Markl was standing on the bottom of the steps with Heen behind him.

"Heen!" Serefina cried and Heen instantly sprinted his way into Serefina's open arms.

"How do you know Heen?"

**(A/N: Sorry for such a long wait and a short chapter, I'm feeling ill -.- and thank you for coping with my slow update! Please R&R!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(A/N: I just want to say sorry for such a long wait and a MASSIVE thank you for all your reviews so far, especially Guest! ^^ Anyway on with the story, please R&R!)**

**Chapter Five**

"Oh Heen, how long has it been since I saw you a little pup?" Serefina exclaimed as Heen excitedly licked her face.

"Is anyone going to explain?" Markl cried as he saw Serefina's face, he blushed at her beauty and walked behind Howl to hide his crimson cheeks.

"Markl, why don't you greet our new guest Serefina?" Howl asked as he gently pushed Markl towards Serefina, she gave him a quick smile.

"Wizard Howl, is that your son?" Serefina asked and Howl and Markl exchanged glances before bursting into laughter.

"No, I'm his assistant and how do you know Heen anyway?" Markl asked as Heen returned back into his arms.

"Well, his mother was my pet and when she had puppies, my… Parents." Serefina swallowed slowly before continuing, "They sold the puppies, but I do remember that Heen used to belong to Sorceress Suliman?" Markl nodded.

"What is all this noise about?" Sophie stuttered as she sauntered her way down the stairs.

"Ah, Sophie meet Serefina. Serefina this is my wife, Sophie." Howl explained and Serefina stood up, walked towards Sophie and held out a hand; and Sophie shook it. Markl yawned as he hung onto Heen.

"Seems as though someone is sleepy." Sophie said and Markl shook his head.

"No! I'm not tired, I'm just..." however Markl was interrupted with himself yawning.

"Come on, time for bed!" Sophie explained and picked up Markl, who squealed with joy.

"Goodnight Lady Sophie, goodnight Markl and goodnight Heen." Serefina said she felt a pain inside her heart; tearing and pulling her heart, she hastily placed her hand over it.

"Not again…" Serefina whispered as her legs gave in, Howl ran towards Serefina; catching her as she fell. Serefina's eyes blurred as she felt the adamant support which Howl gave and the continuous shouting of her name, and then everything went black.

**(A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter and it being slightly boring, I will update some more! Please R&R! Until then, chow!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(A/N: Hello, sorry for a LONG update, been busy with homework. And I'll try to do a long chapter! ^^ Thanks for the reviews! Please R&R)**

**Chapter Seven**

Serefina's golden eyes fluttered open as she was welcomed by the smiling face of Sophie.

"What happened?" Serefina asked as she slowly stood up.

"You blacked out sweetie; here you'll need this shawl." Sophie explained as she placed a red shawl around Serefina's emaciated shoulders.

"Why?" Serefina asked. However, before Sophie was able to answer; Markl and Heen ran down the stairs, closely followed by Howl.

"We're going to the Lake of Stars!" Howl declared. "Calcifer, when you're ready!" Howl exclaimed and everyone's eyes swivelled towards Calcifer; who gave them a weak smile.

"Calcifer, what's the matter? Are you feeling alright?" Sophie asked as she approached Calcifer; Calcifer nodded.

"I'm fine, I'll be starting now." Calcifer muttered. He raised his arms and the castle rocked slightly.

"Calcifer you are ill aren't you?" Howl asked and received a nod from Calcifer.

"Does that mean we can't go to Star Lake, Master Howl?" Markl asked. Howl turned to face him, with a weak smile on his face.

"No sorry Markl, Calcifer's too ill, but I promise next time ok?" Howl suggested and Markl pouted at him.

"Here let me try." Serefina whispered and walked towards Calcifer, who groaned; she placed her hand over Calcifer and closed her eyes.

"In the name of the firing flames within me, allow our powers to unite!" Serefina whispered. She slowly let go of Calcifer; a fiery explosion exploded in front of Calcifer as he felt the fire being given to him; Serefina, who had her eyes tightly closed, clenched her fists together. And the castle started to suddenly move, everyone jumped at the abrupt movement as the castle rattled on, until it reached Star Lake.

As the castle came to a halt, everyone looked at each other and began to laugh. Howl opened the door and Markl and Heen raced outside, whilst Serefina and Sophie carried a table outside.

"Calcifer, why don't you stay inside and rest, it seems as though you are quite ill." Howl explained and Calcifer nodded.

"Howl, can you say thank you to Serefina for me?" Calcifer asked.

"I think we all need to say thank you to her." Howl said as he walked out of the door. "I'll leave the door open for you, just in case." And Howl was welcomed by the warmth of the summer air.

As Howl sauntered his way outside; he saw Sophie sat on a table, making lunch for them all and Markl and Heen running around. Howl smiled at the scene; however his eyes swivelled towards Serefina who was sat near the edge of the lake. Howl walked towards Sophie and pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Juice?" Sophie asked as she poured some juice for herself and received a nod from Howl; Sophie slowly poured some juice into Howl's cup.

"No thanks darling. Do you think Serefina is alright?" Howl asked as he sipped his juice.

"Not sure, I tried to talk to her, but I can't seem to mingle with her, how about you both have a bird talk?" Sophie suggested as she giggled. Howl shot her a stern look and Sophie giggle some more; Howl stood up and pecked Sophie on the cheek.

"I'll see what I can do." Howl whispered and made his way towards Serefina.

As Howl sat down next to Serefina, she instantly turned to face Howl; and gave him a weak smile and looked away.

"Do you mind me sitting here?" Howl asked.

"No." Serefina whispered as she stared at the beautiful view; the dark blue lake reflecting the Sun's mighty rays as the wind gently blew.

"Serefina, how old are you?" Howl asked and mentally cursed himself for not being the best mingler.

"Thirteen Wizard Howl." Serefina answered and turned to face Howl.

"Please, Howl will be fine." Howl explained and Serefina nodded.

"Sure." Serefina replied.

"Oh and you have everyone's thanks for giving the power to Calcifer earlier on." Howl thanked.

"No problem, I enjoy helping people, especially people who deserve it. You, Sophie, Calcifer, Markl and Heen are just like one big family." Serefina explained and moisture began to build up in her eyes, so she quickly looked away.

"Yes I agree. How about Serefina? Do you have any family?" Howl asked, enjoying the rhythm of the conversation, however to his surprise Serefina stood up and began to walk. She stopped n turned her head towards Howl; tears were running freely down her face and Howl stood up in concern.

"Sorry Wizard Howl, but I'd like to have a walk." Serefina explained and Howl began to follow. "Alone." Howl stood there motionlessly as he saw Serefina sprinting her way from the castle and everyone else.

"Ok, please be careful Serefina, and I apologise for asking you them questions." Howl cried and he began to make his way to Sophie.

"So, how did it go dear?" Sophie asked cheerfully as Howl slumped onto the chair: Sophie's expression immediately changed when she saw Howl's eyes; filled with saddness. "What's wrong dear?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I asked some questions and it was going well, until I asked her about her family and then she walked off." Howl explained, Sophie sighed and placed a resurring hand onto Howl's elbow, which was resting on the table.

"I'm sure it's beacuse..." Sophie was quickly interrupted by Markl and Heen running towards them.

"Master Howl, Sophie there's a big airship and they're chasing some white flying thing!" Markl explained. Sophie and Howl exchanged glances.

"Serefina!"

**(A/N: Hello sorry for such** **LONG wait! I apologise for that! -.-" Please forgive me! And I hope that this sort of long chapter will cheer you guys up! ^^ Please R&R!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(A/N: Hello sorry for a long wait! And no reviews **** anyway, I'm sorry it took so long, homework keeps on coming through and through -.- Anyway, thank you for reading this! Please R&R!)**

**Chapter Seven**

Serefina smirked as she saw the guns aimlessly fire as they tried to hit her as she swiftly dodged. She enjoyed the rush of the air hit against her white wings and closed her eyes as she sailed in the air.

"There she is! Fire!" a man's voice bellowed and Serefina opened her eyes and sighed. Serefina could not understand why they were wasting their time and bullets for that matter and whilst she was sailing through the air, she did not hear or see anything as a bullet crashed right into her and she plummeted into the ground.

"Sophie, Markl…" Howl was quickly interrupted as Heen snorted loudly, "And Heen, just stay here or go into the castle and I'll go check on Serefina ok?" However Howl received a shake of the head from everyone.

"No, we need to together…"

"We must stick together Howl…" Howl sighed as the endless amount of protests came flooding into his ear and put up two hands.

"No," was Howl's answer. Before he could let anyone protest, he continued, "it's too dangerous and you know I need to protect you all, so stay here and if, only if, there's an emergency then I'll meet up at the Lake, ok? Howl explained and everyone nodded in reply. As Howl changed into a bird, Sophie ran up to Howl.

"Howl, please be careful." Sophie whispered as she embraced Howl and he nodded before setting off.

Serefina blinked a few times as she stared at her surroundings and sighed as she realized she was still at the Star of Lakes. However, her hands were tightly bound up with a secure metal ring, Serefina tried to break free, but failed.

"Oh look who here's, why if it isn't the reason for all this worthless war you stupid Leiteien!" the man explained and kicked Serefina in the ribs and she gritted her teeth as the pain and shock sunk in.

"So who are you with? Have you forced them to let them live with them? You selfish stupid brat." The man cried and Serefina received yet another blow to her ribs. The man chuckled to himself and grabbed hold of the fiery mane of Serefina's.

"Now tell me Princess, where are your people?" The man asked. Serefina looked up into his grey eyes and smirked, she closed her eyes.

"Pestis menca tokto…" Serefina whispered under her breath and the man instantly let go of her hair.

"Don't you dare…" the man stuttered as he took a step back. Serefina stood up and walked towards him. The man pointed at Serefina and faced his soldiers.

"Soldiers… Grab her! Do something!" the man cried and instantly two men sprinted towards Serefina. One had hold of her face and mouth, so she was unable to talk and the other man placed a secure arm around her waist. Serefina struggled helplessly and the man walked towards Serefina, chuckling to himself.

"So, you think you and your fire spells can stop me? Think again Princess," the man explained and raised his hand. Serefina gasped and shut her eyes.

"Stop!" Serefina's eyes snapped wide open as she tried to find the speaker and saw Howl slowly sauntering up the hill.

"Wizard Howl!" Serefina cried.

"So you must the famous Wizard Howl?" the man asked as he let his arm slowly drop to his side.

"Yes I am Wizard Howl and may I ask who are you?" Howl asked as he made his way towards the man.

"I am Wizard Jeorge Parzalex," and Howl gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(A/N: Hello guys! I apologise so much for not updating you! I have had so many jobs to complete and Christmas is nearly here! ^^Anyway, thank you for all your reviews and please R&R!)**

**Chapter Eight**

Howl gasped as he let the words echo through his head, he stood there motionlessly as the cries of Serefina were blacked out, Howl was not prepared for the sudden blow on his head, which sent him flying next to Serefina.

"You idiot! Why did you do that? He is innocent and has done nothing against you!" Serefina protested as she slowly stood up, he legs were so weak that they were unable to withstand her small weight and she collapsed to the floor.

"So Princess, you are so weak and fragile," Jeorge whispered as he let his hand skim the soft cheek of Serefina and slowly placed his nails onto the skin. Serefina inhaled in slowly. Jeorge smirked and pull his hand back, the nails dug into the once soft skin of Serefina, blood started to flow freely from her cheek. Jeorge gazed at the blood, he smiled and the smile on his face began to grow bigger and bigger until he roared with laughter.

"Now that will shut you up, now to call the stupid wizard's family…" Jeorge was quickly interrupted as Serefina's eyes widened with shock.

"No you can't! You simply can't! Please I beg of you, do not do anything, please! I'll do anything; I'll stop this dam war, anything! Just don't do anything to Howl's family!" Serefina cried as moisture began to form in her eyes.

"Too late," Jeorge whispered as he looked at the horizon and Serefina followed his gaze. She looked over at Howl, who was tied up with ropes, unlike herself; she was tied up with a metal bar, which dug into her skin. The rope on Howl's wrists began to form a red ring round them. Serefina gazed at Howl as tears began to flow from her fiery eyes and to her emaciated chin.

"I'm sorry Howl, Sophie, Markl, Heen and Calcifer, you have done so much for me and now, I have nothing to repay you, apart from this. I am sorry, I truly am sorry…"

Sophie paced up and down against the flattened grass path which she made, whilst she impatiently walked up and down.

"Howl, where are you?" Sophie whispered to herself and sighed. Markl walked up to her and placed his small hand against Sophie's hand and smiled.

"I'm sure Master Howl is doing fine Sophie," Markl explained and smiled. Sophie smiled at Markl and ruffled his hair.

"I know Markl, he'll be fine," Sophie whispered. "Calcifer! Are you still feeling sick?" Sophie stood up and gazed at the door as it swung open.

"Nope, why is there a problem?" Calcifer asked as he yawned.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" Sophie asked worriedly and received a nod from Calcifer as he approached Sophie.

"I'm fine, I mean because of Serefina who gave me a boost of her fire power and now I'm as powerful as ever. Speaking of Serefina, where is she? And where is my old pal?" Calcifer hovered near to the ground and Heen trotted over to him and licked his face.

"Hey! I am not a licking post for you, dog! And I do not mean you Heen, I meant Howl, where is he?" Calcifer hovered towards Sophie, who had her eyes closed. "Sophie is something wrong?"

"Well, Serefina is being hunted down and Howl went to check, but he hasn't come back and there is no sign of Serefina! What are we to do?" Sophie explained and Calcifer sighed.

"Leave it all to me! Your powerful fire demon Calcifer will help!" Calcifer explained and Sophie giggled.

"As I said before Calcifer, I love your spark!"

"Look Sophie! There is that big airship we saw earlier on!" Markl cried as Sophie followed the direction in which Markl was pointing to she gasped.

"Where are you Howl?" Sophie muttered to herself as she grabbed Markl's hand and they ran over a hill. Calcifer drifted behind Sophie.

"Look over there! It's Howl and Serefina!" Markl cried and jumped in excitement.

"Shh! We'll be heard, now we need to get there before anyone sees us…" Sophie was quickly interrupted as a shadow loomed over her.

"I don't think so pretty! Soldiers get them!" Jeorge ordered and a sudden swarm of Soldiers grabbed Markl, Heen and Sophie.

"Stop it! He's only a child!" Sophie cried as she struggled helplessly in the clutches of the men. Markl and Heen kicked at the soldiers as they tied a secure rope around their wrists.

"_Sophie…"_

"Calcifer?" Sophie spun around as she felt the rope tighten around her wrists.

"Hey! Stay still!" Sophie stood where she was as her eyes surveyed her surroundings.

"_Shh or the spell will wear off."_

"_Spell? Is it you Calcifer?"_

"_Yes it is, it's an invisibility spell. Now Sophie listen carefully, act stupid, I know it won't be hard for you, but act stupid and do not protest or argue ok?"_

"_Ok, but what about you? What will you do?"_

"_Don't worry about me, for now just go with the flow of the wizard."_

"_Wizard?"_

"_Yes, the man who talked to you earlier on, he is Wizard Jeorge. Now Sophie go! My spell will run out soon!"_

"Ok Calcifer!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Who are you talking to? Now shut up and follow us!" a soldier explained and Sophie ran to Markl and Heen.

"Sophie are we going to die?" Markl asked whilst tears began to form around his eyes. However, before Sophie was able to explain, a gentle voice rung into everyone's ears.

"Sophie!" Howl limped towards Sophie as they attempted to embrace each other.

"Howl! Where's Serefina?"

"Right here!" Jeorge answered and pulled Serefina from the ground. Serefina's wild fiery hair covered her eyes, her eyes with deep sorrow.

"Jeorge release her! What has she done to you? She has done nothing wrong!" Howl explained and Jeorge snorted.

"Nothing? You think this stupid brat has done nothing? This stupid war is all her fault and now people are dying all because of her!"

"I'm sorry… I truly am…"

"Serefina?"

**(A/N: Hello sorry for such a long wait and all I give you is a short chapter! I am so sorry! -.- Anyway, until next time… Chow!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(A/N: Hello people! I am so extremely sorry for not updating! I've been busy ^^! Anyway, I hope you have all an amazing Christmas and hope you will have a good new year! Please R&R!)**

**Chapter Nine**

Jeorge roared with laughter as he started to walk towards Howl, Sophie, Markl and Heen. They struggled helplessly under their ropes, which were tightly secured around their wrists and feet.

"Well, let me tell you a story about our little princess, eh?" Jeorge asked slyly, he had a smug on his face which made Markl and Heen shiver with fright. Serefina rose from her spot and charged at Jeorge.

"Don't you dare!" Serefina cried and she kicked Jeorge, but was completely off target as Jeorge spun around and clutched Serefina's shoulders.

"Now let me tell you the story," Jeorge explained and Serefina struggled helplessly in Jeorge's clutches.

"No!" Serefina exclaimed. Jeorge sighed and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Now shut up, or Howl and the rest of his family will die!" Jeorge whispered and Serefina hung her head in silence.

"Now, let me continue with the story!" Jeorge declared.

"In the Kingdom of Leite there was a Royal Family, within the Royal Family there was the King and his daughter, whose mother had died after giving birth to the Princess of Leite. There was a neighbouring kingdom called Ekhay. In that Kingdom there was a King, Queen and two princes. The eldest prince was called Kain Ekhay and the youngest prince was called Seth Ekhay. The eldest prince was destined to become the next ruler and had to marry a wealthy noble. As the Kingdoms were so friendly towards each other, it was decided that the Princess of Leite was to marry the eldest prince Kain Ekhay. However, the Princess and the youngest Prince were in love and despite the many objections both the two children made, the marriage was to take place. Hearing the news, the youngest prince told the princess to run away and meet him somewhere, however they did not realise the havoc they had made. Thinking that their neighbouring kingdom had kidnapped their princess, the Leiteins declared war. During the war, the King of Leite was killed and the search for the princess began. The princess then fled to Kingdom of Ingary which then caused us to fight back. And the reason why our people are dying is all because of that stupid brat!" Jeorge explained and pointed a finger towards Serefina, who charged at him. Howl and Sophie stood there motionlessly until Howl felt a soft prodding on his shoulder.

"_Hey Howl, listen, I am going to burn your ropes and then you will have to go and get Serefina ok?" _Calcifer whispered and Howl nodded slyly. He leant over to Sophie's ear and whispered the plan, which as then carried on to Heen and Markl. Everyone felt the heat on their wrists as the rope burnt up.

"You stupid brat, get away!" Jeorge cried as he began a fist fight with Serefina.

"You idiot! You told them and how dare you talk about Seth in that manner! You idiot!" Serefina exclaimed and Jeorge chuckled.

"Who do you mean? Your precious…" Jeorge dodged a blow from Serefina's kick.

"Little…" another blow was dodged.

"Seth!" Jeorge exclaimed.

"Why you little!" Serefina whispered and she charged towards him. Jeorge spread his arms out and wrapped them around Serefina.

"Let go of me!" Serefina cried.

"Let go of her!" Howl cried as he formed a ball of magic.

"You release that and the princess will be going for a dip!" Jeorge explained. Howl stared into Jeorge's eyes and he felt a warm touch on his shoulder, he slowly turned around and saw Sophie.

"Howl, we should use another tactic to get Serefina," Sophie explained and Howl nodded.

"Guards get him!" Jeorge ordered and myriad of guards ran towards Howl. One guard charge towards Howl and made him lose balance which then made Howl let go of the fully-powered magic ball. Jeorge pushed Serefina down the hill and dodged.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Jeorge ordered and he faced Howl. "Next time, I will kill her!"

However his words fell on deaf ears as Howl leapt from his spot and raced to catch the falling Serefina. She was on the outskirts of the lake and the water of the lake dragged her into the depths of the river.

"Serefina!" Howl dived into the river and looked around. He saw Serefina slowly sinking to the bottom of the lake; he followed her and held her tight as he swam to the surface of the water.

"Howl! Serefina!" Sophie exclaimed as they rose from the surface. Howl smiled at Sophie and gently placed Serefina onto the ground.

"Serefina!" Howl cried and he felt an intense heat radiating off her as Calcifer floated above Serefina.

"What are you doing Calcifer?" Markl asked.

"Returning the energy she gave to me," Calcifer explained. Slowly, Serefina's human form began to diminish and her white phoenix form began to appear. Everyone gasped as Serefina's golden eyes flickered open.

"Wizard Howl?"

**(A/N: Hello guys, sorry for such a long update and a short chapter! ^^ I hope you all have an amazing new year! Until then chow!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for a long update! But thanks for the reviews and faves, they are awesome! ^^ Please R&R!)**

**Chapter Ten**

Howl sighed gratefully as he saw Serefina's golden eyes. She stood up and smiled, everyone was speechless by the beauty of Serefina's snowy white wings. They shone in the moonlight and she closed her eyes, slowly, her bird form began to diminish and Serefina was stood there, soaking wet.

"Thank gosh you're alive!" Sophie cried as she embraced the wet Serefina, who simply giggled. She was then welcomed with many hugs and licks from Heen and Markl, they all laughed with joy until Serefina sneezed and shivered.

"Come on, let's go back," Sophie explained and everyone made their way back to the castle. Calcifer hovered in front of Serefina and grinned.

"Thank you Calcifer and you too Wizard Howl, for saving me, you have my thanks," Serefina said and Howl placed a hand onto her golden hair and smiled.

"It is a pleasure, despite the fact, that we should all be thanking you," Howl explained and received a quick smile from Serefina. Heen barked at Markl and Serefina, beckoning them to chase him. Markl and Serefina exchanged glances and Serefina winked at him, Markl looked away, with a blush plastered on his face. Serefina giggled and stuck out a hand towards Markl. He looked up to Serefina took her hand and together they went to run after Heen. Howl, Sophie and Calcifer slowly walked behind them and smiled at the happy atmosphere which was being created. Howl wrapped his arm over Sophie, whilst Calcifer pouted.

"Hey! This is not fair! You're giving all your affection towards her and not me?" Calcifer complained and felt a rush of wind behind him. He spun around and saw Serefina in her bird form hovering next to him, with Heen and Markl upon her back.

"Care for a race my fiery friend, so we can then see who the fastest fire between us," Serefina explained and Calcifer nodded.

"Fine, but don't start crying when you lose!" Calcifer explained and Serefina threw her head back with laughter.

"Oh why should I be the one crying when you're going to lose? Goodbye then!" And with that Serefina flew off and Calcifer followed her. Sophie and Howl chuckled to themselves as they saw that their family was happy. _Their family…_ Howl thought about this phrase and gazed at _his family_. Where they family? Howl shook the thought out of his head and headed inside the castle, with his family.

**(A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for a long update and everything! But I have been busy! Sorry! Anyway, sorry for a long update and a short chapter, the next update will be guaranteed to be long! Anyway, thank you for all your reviews, they are amazing and make my day! Anyway, please R&R! Chow!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(A/N: Hello guys! I am so sorry for not updating you all! "I didn't mean to make you wait this long." You see what I did there? A line from Howl's Moving Castle for my Howl's Moving Castle Fanfic… -.-"Ignore me… But thank you all for your reviews, follows and faves!)**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Goodnight Markl," Serefina whispered as she tucked Markl in. He yawned and smiled tiredly at Serefina. Before Serefina was about to stand up and leave his room, Markl grabbed Serefina's dress.

"What's the matter?" Serefina asked and sat back down next to Markl.

"Serefina, can you be my big sister?" Markl asked. Serefina stared at Markl with shock written all over her face, once she recovered from her shock, she smiled sweetly at Markl.

"Of course Markl, I would love to be your big sister," Serefina explained and hugged Markl, who returned the embrace.

"Because we're family, right? Me, you, Heen, Calcifer, Howl and Sophie, we're all one big happy family!" Markl explained and squeezed Serefina tighter. He felt Serefina slowly letting go of him, so he reluctantly did the same. He gazed at Serefina's eyes, they were filled with sorrow and happiness at the same time, he could not figure out why but as Serefina spoke, his thoughts diminished.

"Well, yes Markl, I do believe that we all resemble a family, however, I don't think they'll accept me…" Before Serefina was able to continue, Markl stopped her by jumping on the bed.

"No! Of course they will, we all will!" Markl explained and was quickly pulled into another hug from Serefina. "But Serefina, why are you worrying? Is it because, you have another family?"

Heen snorted loudly, indicating to Markl he said the wrong thing. Serefina slowly pulled Markl back into his bed and stood up.

"Goodnight Markl," Serefina whispered and left Markl's room, the atmosphere of guilt and sorrow being left inside it.

"Goodnight big sister…"

"Oh Serefina, thank you very much for tucking Markl in bed for me! He's such a bother at times! Serefina, what's wrong?" Sophie asked as she saw the gloom face on Serefina. Serefina turned towards Sophie and quickly plastered a smile on her face.

"It's nothing! I'm just a bit tired, I'm sorry if I worried you," Serefina explained.

"Oh no no! I was just wondering," Sophie said, still observing Serefina.

"The shower's ready!"A loud voice exclaimed and Howl skipped down the stairs with a huge smile on his face. Once Howl reached down the stairs, he stopped.

"Why the gloomy faces?" Howl asked.

"Maybe because some people want to go to sleep!" Calcifer cried and Howl chuckled loudly.

"I'm sorry then," Howl said and walked over to Sophie. "The shower is free now." Sophie nodded and ran up the stairs.

"So, Serefina, how are you?" Howl asked. Serefina pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on and headed for the door.

"I would like some fresh air," Serefina explained and opened the door to the balcony.

The wind hit against her warm face, her wild fiery hair waving around frantically, closely resembling a flam flickering. Serefina quietly closed the door and walked towards the railings. She gripped her hands on them and sighed.

"Serefina?" Howl asked as he entered the balcony. Serefina turned around, her hair whipping against her face. "Do you mind if I join you? I promise I will not speak of your family again."

"It's ok, and you have no need to apologize, I was the one at fault for having short temper," Serefina explained. Howl walked towards the railings and smiled.

"Well your fiery hair must resemble that!" Howl explained and grinned. Serefina looked up at Howl's smiling face and could not help, but smile herself. As she gazed at Howl, an image of her father sprang into her mind and there was a resemblance between Howl and her father. She remembered the exact same words, the exact joke, her father spoke when she went into a strop.

"Serefina? Serefina are you alright?" Howl asked. Serefina snapped back into reality and smiled.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was just thinking that you closely resemble my father," Serefina explained. Howl gazed at Serefina's sorrowful face.

"Wizard Howl, you and Sophie, you both fell in love didn't you?" Serefina asked and climbed to sit on the railings. Howl looked at Serefina and smiled as the memories of his first encounter with Sophie Hatter.

"Yes we did. It was quite a strange yet strong relationship, I first met her as young lady, but my second encounter made me slightly put off with her, as I met her as an old lady. But as we lived together, I soon realized that looks did not matter, because I fell in love with Sophie's personality. With her personality, I was able to also build my own, I used to a vain person, caring only for myself, but with Sophie's warm atmosphere, I am who I am now. And now we are married." Howl explained and glanced at Serefina.

"Then fate must have been kind to you and let your love continue then, I envy you," Serefina whispered.

"Why must you envy me? You are lot more powerful than me…" Before Howl was able to continue, he saw the fury in Serefina's eyes as she faced him.

"Yes I may be a lot more powerful than you, but what will that bring you? Nothing! I envy you because of your love life, being able to be with the one you love, is the best feeling in the world," Serefina explained, tears on the brim of her eyes.

"Serefina I'm sorry, but if you do not mine, please may I know the reason behind your jealously for me?" Howl asked. Serefina looked away from Howl's eyes and into the shining stars into the dark blue sky.

"You have heard most of my story from that jerk, but I will explain more, about Seth and the truth about me…

I love Seth with all my might, yet I knew he did not return them feelings, so I remained quiet about them. As I was the only child of the Leiteien Kingdom I was to marry Seth's older brother, Kain. However, I despised him; he was a greedy, selfish person and was jealous of Seth for many reasons. So when it was announced that I was to marry him, I was scared, but Seth, being Seth told me to run away somewhere, so when I did. A war had started and it was my entire fault…

The Ekhay's being the victorious kingdom, wanted more power and therefore looked for a great source of power for them to win, and so they needed me and Seth.

You see, I am a White Phoenix, a legendary bird, which once ruled the world along with the Black Phoenix, Seth. The Phoenixes held immense power, but the White Phoenix had the most power. The phoenixes blood was passed on and on, and whoever had the blood of the phoenixes lead a miserable, painful thirteen years.

These thirteen years would be painful for the phoenixes as they had to get used to their new human form and so, the heart is the weakest point within them. So me and Seth endured them years together, however, Seth had an easier time that me, being the Black Phoenix, it was involved with magic a long time ago, so had a remedy which would ease the pain. However, being the White Phoenix, it didn't and had to suffer a pain which would attack the heart.

Upon hearing this, the Ekhay's wanted this power and realized that the White Phoenix, the holder of the main power, had a weakness, its' heart, so they caught me, tortured me, by torturing my heart. They had a special device, which allowed them to do this to my heart. So I ran away, but did not realize the damage I had done."

Howl was speechless and slowly swallowed.

"So how about Seth?" Howl asked daringly, however, it seemed as if Serefina was willing to talk a bit more about her love.

"That I do not know, however I can guess that he may already be married to another girl, as Kain was promised to be married to me, so someday, I must go back and face the sadness of my love with another. But I'm fine without him, knowing I have you!" Serefina explained and smiled at Howl, who smiled back at her.

"Let's go back inside, it is quite cold out here," Serefina said and swung her legs around the railings and walked inside with Howl slowly following her. He smiled.

_"How much has she endured, how much pain has she had to face, with the death of her family and her love lost, and her heart, a constant pain within her body, how can she still smile?" _Howl wondered and walked back inside the warmth of the castle.

_"Serefina… I'm coming for you…"_

**(A/N: Hello guys! This chapter is just to let you know a little bit more about Serefina! I hope you liked it! ^^ Please R&R!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(A/N: Hai guys! Sorry for such a long update! Got caught up in homework and tests! ^_^ Anyway, I would like to say thank you for all your reviews, faves and follows, and also I would like to say that Howl and Serefina are not going to be with each other… No more information now or I may give out spoilers!)**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Morning Calcifer," Serefina whispered as Calcifer's eye slowly opened. Calcifer blinked a few times before his eyes snapped wide open and saw Serefina leaning towards him. Calcifer blew a flame in Serefina's face in shock, the flame bounced off Serefina's face and into the palm of her hand, where she squeezed the flame until it melted into her hand.

"Calcifer, where are the pans and food?" Serefina asked.

"Over there," Calcifer answered and pointed in the direction of the food, his eyes still half-awake.

"Thanks!" Serefina exclaimed and ran over to gather some pans. Calcifer, who was half asleep, finally came to his senses and began to wave his arms around frantically.

"Hey! You're not going to cook on me are you! I'm a…" Before Calcifer was able to continue his rant, Serefina appeared in front of him.

"I know, I know, I know, you're a scary fire demon aren't you? Well, please may I cook over you, scary fire demon of them all?" Serefina asked teasingly and bowed down and curtsied.

"Humph! Don't won't work you know!" Calcifer explained and folded his arms, looking away.

"Oh but I do _love _your spark," Serefina whispered and Calcifer's eyes widened.

"Oh fine, you win, what are you going to cook anyway?" Calcifer asked as he felt the pan resting on his head.

"A meal which I've always wanted," Serefina explained.

"What's that?" Calcifer asked.

"You'll see," Serefina replied and smiled.

_"_A meal which I've always wanted, with a family…" Serefina muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" Calcifer asked and looked up to Serefina.

"Oh nothing, I was just... Err, yes, I was just saying the ingredient, that's all!" Serefina explained and smiled again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Morning Calcifer! Are you ready to cook?" Sophie asked as she, Markl and Heen sauntered down the stairs. But they saw the table, polished as if it was new and their breakfast beautifully covering it.

"Wow…" Sophie whispered as Markl and Heen ran to see Serefina quietly resting her head on the rock which Calcifer was on. Markl walked up to her and started to prod her, and Heen began to nudge her leg.

"Hey, Markl, Heen! Leave her be!" Sophie exclaimed, but seconds after and Serefina's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh sorry Serefina, we must have woken you up," Sophie explained. "Now say sorry to Serefina you two!"

"No no it's fine! I was just having a nap after making breakfast," Serefina explained and walked over to the table.

"Are you telling me, you made this?" Sophie asked and received a nod.

"I got some help from Calcifer though!" Serefina explained.

"Anyway, let's eat!" Serefina showed each person to their chair and Calcifer moaned.

"Hey, how about me? You wouldn't be able to make that breakfast without me you know! I'm hungry!" Calcifer cried and Serefina sauntered her way to Calcifer.

"Oh, but I thought that scary fire demons were meant to be strong as well as scary, and doesn't have to beg for food," Serefina teased Calcifer as he began to shrink.

"Only joking, I got some food for you, I believe from my experience this is the tastiest reward to give?" Serefina explained and handed a small ember rock to Calcifer, who gazed at it for a while, until wolfing it down.

"Thank you Serefina, sometimes Calcifer can be a handful at times, anyway, let's eats!" Sophie explained and gazed at the meal in front of her; bacon and eggs. A tear came to Sophie's eye and it fell to the table.

"Sophie? Are you okay? Are you upset? Do you not like the bacon and eggs?" Serefina asked worriedly.

"No no, it's absolutely fine, well it's perfect! I mean, I crying tears of joy, because this is the first ever meal I ever had with Howl," Sophie explained and was about to brush her tear away, until a warm hand did the job for her, Sophie quickly turned around and saw Howl smiling.

"Morning," Howl whispered and gently kissed Sophie on the lips, before sitting down beside her.

"Morning everyone!" Howl exclaimed.

"Morning Master Howl, have you seen the meal Serefina prepared for you?" Markl explained and Howl nodded.

"Thank you very much Serefina for such a meal, which does bring back memories doesn't it, _Grandma Sophie,_" Howl teased and received a soft slap from Sophie and everyone roared in laughter.

"Let's eat!" Serefina exclaimed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once all the dishes were cleaned and everything was tidy, everyone was getting ready to leave the house.

"Serefina, why don't you come with me to open the flower shop? You don't have to speak to the customers, just help get the flowers they want?" Sophie explained.

"Yeah sure!" Serefina replied and followed Sophie down the stairs, where she turned the color dial.

"How about me Sophie?" Markl asked and Heen jumped in front of him.

"Well, you can come with us?" Sophie suggested and Markl and Heen both leapt in joy and ran out of the house, closely being followed by Serefina.

"See you soon Wizard Howl," Serefina whispered before she too ran after Markl and Heen.

Sophie stepped down one step, but was then quickly stopped as Howl pulled her back in a hug.

"How about me?" Howl whispered and kissed Sophie's cheek.

"Well you can clean the house!" Sophie explained and Howl gave her a shocked face, as Sophie smiled.

"Now you know what is what like for me to clean the whole house, _Master Howl_!" Sophie exclaimed and ran out of the house, leaving Howl stand there motionlessly with Calcifer laughing madly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Serefina stepped inside the beautiful flower shop and the sweet smell of flowers embraced her. Every flower's color shone brightly as if they were the rainbow itself.

"It's beautiful Sophie!" Serefina exclaimed and turned around to see more flowers.

"Oh why thank you, the flowers come from the garden Howl made me," Sophie explained and Serefina nodded. Serefina stood in front of the counter and stared at Sophie flicking though some notes.

"Here is a list of some of the flowers which people have ordered, if you wouldn't mind, could you possibly round them up? I'm sorry to bother you like this," Sophie explained.

"No no, I don't mind, I actually like to do some work!" Serefina explained and got with her job.

An hour passed and Serefina had finished her list and was holding a vase with black and white swirls painted on, with dark purple, crimson and black flowers.

"Sophie, what do I do with this vase?" Serefina asked and Sophie came rushing to Serefina.

"Wow! You already finished your part! Amazing work you've done there and these? Were they on the list?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Yes, look at the note, it's on the table," Serefina explained and Sophie scanned through the note.

"Oh yes it does, that's strange, it seems that I've forgotten I wrote this down, anyway, it doesn't matter, but could you hold on to it for a bit, I need to get Markl and Heen away from where I'm working," Sophie explained.

"Sure," Serefina replied and saw Markl and Heen rushing towards Serefina, but they stopped, leaning against the counter. Serefina began to walk towards them, until she heard the bell ring.

"Oh look we have a customer!" Sophie explained and Serefina turned around to see the customer.

**CRASH!**

The vase was smashed and the flowers were on the floor, a mask of horror was painted on Serefina's face.

"Hello there, Princess," the customer whispered and Serefina hurled a fire ball at the customer and ran out of the shop.

"Serefina!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(A/N: Hello there! I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked this chapter! Anyway, goodbye until then!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(A/N: Hello guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated for some time, I've been really busy etc! ^-^ Anyway, thank you all for you reviews, faves and follows! I love them all! Please R&R)**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I mean Serefina I think she may just be a little tired, and ouch!" Sophie cried as the glass pricked her delicate skin and blood started to form.

"Oh dear, let me help you," the mysterious man suggested and knelt down and began to pick up the glass.

"Oh no it's fine, I can do it myself thanks," Sophie protested but the man carried on and the man hands gracefully touched Sophie's hand, she quickly pulled back, however the man kept a firm grip on her hand. Sophie attempted to pull free from the man's clutch, but again he pulled her forward towards him.

"Now sweetie, I would hate any harm done to be done to you, so please tell me about this little runaway you're trying to hide," the man asked calmly and held Sophie's wrist as tightly as he possibly could.

"I don't know who you mean?" Sophie squealed as the pain began to increase in her wrists.

"You know who I mean, don't you dare try to hide it!" And with a flick of the man's wrist, Sophie was pushed back against the wall. Sophie cried in pain as the man began to walk towards her.

"Now darling, why have you been hiding that scoundrel?" the man asked.

"I haven't been hiding anyone!" Sophie exclaimed and spat in the man's eye. He stood up and rubbed his eye.

"So you think you're tough? Why don't you have a taste of this!" the man yelled and he brought his fist up into the air. Sophie closed her eyes in shock. She waited for the pain to come to her. It never came. As Sophie's eyes fluttered open, she saw Howl towering over her. His hand tightly clenched over the man's fist.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, have a small trip, away from my shop, away from my hometown, away from my friends and neighbors and away from my family!" Howl exclaimed as fury burned in his eyes and the man was pushed back into the sky.

"Howl!" Sophie exclaimed as she ran into Howl's arms and he hugged her tightly.

"Come on Sophie, we must go back home, Markl, Heen, we're going!" Howl ordered and began to walk out of the shop, before Sophie shot her head up to gaze at Howl.

"But Serefina, she ran off!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Serefina ran as fast as she could, away from that place, she sensed the stale atmosphere they brought in, why did she not realize their smell? Why didn't she?

"Seth…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The chain slowly rattled as the body slowly shook alive.

"Serefina…"

The chains fell off one by one, slowly and gradually.

"Serefina…"

There were no more chains left and the body slowly rose.

"Serefina… I'm coming, just wait for me…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Howl ventured out into the countryside, along with Calcifer, who was there to pick up the smell of Serefina.

"Howl over here!" Calcifer cried and there was Serefina lying there, eyes closed, blood forming around her head.

"Serefina?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(A/N: Hello! Sorry again for another cliffhanger, and for it being so short, I've been really busy and my mind is going weird… so sorry! But please R&R and next time, I will try to make a longer Fanfic for you!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(A/N: Hello there guys! I'm sorry for the long update! But I have been busy, despite it being the Easter Holidays… And the Studio Ghibli Season on Film Four, for UK fans! Been watching them all! Anyway, thank you for all your reviews, faves and follows! Please R&R)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Calcifer floated down to rest on Serefina's forehead, whilst Howl quietly spoke some enchanted words of a mysterious spell.

"Serefina? Please wake up," Calcifer whispered and Howl turned to face them.

"Is she responding?" Howl asked and Calcifer shook his head.

"No, shall I try to lend her some of my power?" Calcifer suggested, however Howl shook his head. Before, Howl was able to explain why, a warm fiery aura spread around Serefina. Calcifer hovered over to rest on Howl's shoulder and as he did, Serefina's body was rose up and the flames flickered around her, touching the wounds as they danced. Once all the wounds were closed up, Serefina was slowly dropped down and into Howl's arms.

"Is she ok?" Calcifer asked as he edged closer to Serefina.

"I'm not sure; I think her powers healed herself, despite the fire users not being the most famous for healing… Anyway, we must take her back home," Howl explained and Calcifer nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Howl paced up and down the stairs, grabbing as many potions he could fine, despite him not even knowing what they were. Sophie rested Serefina's head on her lap as she cleaned all the blood with a towel. Dried blood was caked all over Serefina's forehead and her skin had become a ghostly white.

"Here Sophie, give her this," Howl explained and Sophie nodded whilst handling the bottle. She slowly tipped the bottle into Serefina's mouth and once the content had gone, nothing happened. Until a small spark from the place where her heart was located shone and flickered, charmed words were heard as the spark shone brighter and brighter until it faded and the spark diminished and Serefina's eyes fluttered open.

"Seth?" Serefina whispered and sat up suddenly as she realized where she was.

"Wizard Howl, Lady Sophie?" Serefina whispered as Howl came running with a glass of water.

"Here you are dear, drink this and you must have some rest now," Sophie explained as she looked over at Howl for help, who quickly scooped Serefina from the floor and onto the couch.

"Calcifer, be sure to warm her up ok?" Howl explained and Calcifer nodded.

"Markl, Heen, time to go to bed now," Howl ordered, however Markl and Heen stood their ground.

"But why? It's not even my bedtime yet!" Markl moaned, sensing that Howl was dead serious, Sophie quickly dragged them upstairs and Howl sat down on a chair in a heap.

"Howl, is everything ok?" Sophie asked as she pulled a chair and positioned it in front of Howl.

"What did those words mean when there was that spark?" Sophie asked and Howl looked up into Sophie's eyes, he placed both his arms onto her legs and sighed.

"This may sound really stupid, but it was crying out in pain, it was begging for something," Howl explained and Sophie placed her hands over his.

"Why was it crying out? What was it begging for?" Sophie asked quickly.

"It was begging for her heart's key…"

()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Quiet footsteps were made inside Howl's Castle and the shadows grew bigger and bigger until they stopped.

"There she is," a man whispered pointing in the direction of Serefina.

"But there are people there sir," another man protested and the man pulled a gun and pointed towards that other man's forehead.

"Please don't make stupid comments again, of course I know there are people here, now we must make an aura around her so we can get here," the man with the gun explained, he had a scar running across his eye and had dark blue hair. He clasped his hands together and suddenly a huge gust of black air surrounded the whole place. He grinned at his performance and rubbed his hands together. All that was left to do was to kidnap her…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Howl! Someone's intruding the place!" Calcifer yelled as he was blown away and into the hands of Howl, who quickly responded and stood up. He changed his arm into his bird wing and swept his across him. Sophie gasped and ran behind Howl, who also gasped.

"Well hello there, _Howl_, isn't a pleasure, to meet again?" the man exclaimed and Howl's fist tightened.

"Jeorge," Howl whispered and Jeorge threw his head back and roared back in laughter.

"So you do remember me! Yes I am Jeorge Parzalex and I return!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Go grab her," Jeorge ordered and soldiers ran to grab the princess, however was stopped by Calcifer spitting a fireball at them.

"Don't stop! Grab her!" Jeorge ordered again and the men nodded, again a fireball was hurled towards them.

"Honestly, you really do annoy me, why don't you like a small bucket of water on your head?" Jeorge whispered and he held up his hand and a water ball was thrown towards Calcifer who hovered there motionlessly, fear striking him. Sophie who realized what was happening quickly placed herself in front of Calcifer, the water ball hitting her.

"Thank you Sophie," Calcifer thanked and Sophie smiled.

"Well, let's play another game of water balls eh?" Jeorge declared and he threw his hand back, a huge water ball forming in the palm of his hand.

"Because I think you differently from the other magicians in this country, I'll make this water ball more interesting with some electricity!" Jeorge explained and Howl stepped in front of Sophie and Calcifer and formed a magic ball.

"Get ready!" Jeorge exclaimed and as he was about to throw the magic ball at Howl. He closed his eyes. He waited for the pain. But it never came. A loud sizzling sound was heard and everyone looked up to where the magic ball was, but instead Serefina was there, pressing the magic out of it.

"I don't think so!" Serefina shouted and pushed the water and electricity out of her hand and aimed it and Howl stood there in awe.

"Please don't!" Jeorge begged and Serefina smirked at his cry.

"This is what you get for messing with my family!" Serefina shouted and Howl blinked a few times.

"Family?" Howl asked himself and was so confused that he did not sense the soldier who had pushed Sophie and Calcifer away to then push Howl, making him lost his grip of the magic ball he had made.

"Serefina!" Howl shouted as he saw his own magic ball being hurled into the back of Serefina. Jeorge roared in laughter and caught Serefina in his arms as she fell into him.

"Get of me!" Serefina cried out as she attempted to from Jeorge's clutches.

"Look at that! Another person has abandoned you! Well thank you Howl, you made a wise decision!" Jeorge exclaimed as he and Serefina along with the other soldiers slowly diminished into thin air.

"Serefina!" Howl screamed as he saw the figure of Serefina slowly turn transparent.

"We're so sorry Serefina!" Sophie cried as she fell into Howl's arms crying. Howl even tried to grab her back, however they were already gone.

"Thank you Wizard Howl, Lady Sophie and Calcifer, thank you so much,"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(A/N: So, I hope you liked that chapter, definitely longer than the other chapter! There's an improvement! ^_^ Anyway there was a cliff hanger for you and I decided to get into the real story plot! So please R&R and wait for the next chapter! A new character will be here! Until then, chow!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Howl's Moving Castle 2**

**(A/N: Hello there guys! I'm back! I'm sorry for the long update, but here I am! ^_^ Thank you for the reviews… (If there were any… But it's ok!) Faves and follows! And on with the story! Please R&R)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Let go of me!" Serefina cried out helplessly as she was dragged away into the unknown darkness, she pulled and tugged at the strong clutches around her arms, until a vicious slap was made.

"Shut up, princess, but oh wait, you do not deserve such a title, do you?" Jeorge spat at and Serefina looked away, ignoring him.

"Don't you dare ignore me you little brat!" Jeorge yelled and raised his hand to slap her again; Serefina's were glued onto his fist, showing him that she was not scared. As he was about to slap Serefina, a loud voice echoed throughout the silence of corridor.

"We're here," Jeorge whispered to his soldiers and Serefina blinked a few times, as her eyes were slowly getting used to the brightness of the room.

Crystals hung everywhere, shining in the glimmering light, there were even crystal growing from the ground. A marble floor was spread across a massive hall and then to the centre back of the hall was five big steps of illuminating crystals, where a silver and white throne was positioned.

"Release her," an old yet strong man's voice echoed and Serefina was threw onto the floor, with her hands tied up, she spoke some enchanted words and the rope was instantly burned away. She rubbed her wrists a little and looked around the great palace hall.

"Wow, never thought that such a dark person would have such a bright place, really does brighten the atmosphere, doesn't it, Kael," Serefina smirked as she saw a huge gust of smoke appear and out came Kael, clothed in black robes and had a staff with a red, small object on the top, encircled with the wood the staff was made of.

"Well hello there, Serefina, long time no see eh?" Kael asked as he sauntered down the steps.

"Ah yeah, well I actually enjoyed the company without you, but then again, seeing as I am here in this dump, I might as well tell you that your black cloak really does stand out from all this brightness," Serefina explained and smirked as Kael chuckled to himself.

"It seems as though you still have your humor, eh?" Kael questioned as he used his index finger to point Serefina's chin upwards.

"I hope you haven't forgotten what I have," Kael whispered as he smirked and Serefina wriggled free of Kael's clutch and stared at him.

"Oh and yes, do you remember your little… Seth?" Kael asked as he ordered a door to be opened, the door opened to chains lying on the floor, with a small spotlight focusing in the middle of the room, where a bundle of broken chains where positioned.

"What?! What is this? Where is that idiot! Where is he? Find him!" Kael asked furiously and he turned to face Serefina.

"This is all your doing! How did you do this! Answer me!" Kael screamed as he grabbed a handful of Serefina's fiery hair and she struggled helplessly.

"I didn't do anything!" Serefina protested but her words fell to deaf ears and she was pushed into the centre of the great white hall. Serefina slowly sat up and smirked as she stared at Kael as he stared at the room full of chains in disbelief.

"How did u do this?" Kael asked as he slowly walked towards Serefina, who casually got up and sighed.

"Like I said, I _didn't _do anything," Serefina explained and Kael's hand wrung around her neck as he pulled her closer to his face.

"Don't get fresh with me you idiot!" Kael exclaimed and Serefina simply shrugged despite her lack of air quickly reducing by the second.

"Now, why don't we play a game? You tell me or you get a punishment, fair enough?" Kael asked as he dropped Serefina who jumped upwards and landed in front of the throne.

"How is that fair?" Serefina asked with a small sense of nervousness in her tone which made Kael laugh, he slowly brought down his staff so he could place his hand over the top of it. With some enchanted words spoken, the wood on the top of the staff slowly melted away, so the red object fell into the centre of his hand.

"Please don't…" Serefina whimpered as she gripped the arms of the chair, which made Kael roar in laughter.

"Then tell me…" Kael squeezed the object a little and Serefina clutched the location where her heart was slightly.

"Where…" Serefina fell to her knees as Kael squeezed harder.

"Is…" Serefina gasped as the pain clutched her.

"Seth?" Serefina screamed and she fell down the stairs as she lost her balance. Kael walked over to where she had fallen to greet her and he looked down at her.

"Please… Kael stop… Please…" Serefina begged as she attempted to stand up.

"Sire, you have guests," Jeorge declared as he boldly walked in and Kael nodded.

"I will be on my way, lock the doors as I go out," Kael ordered and Jeorge nodded.

"But sire, would you want me to look after her?" Jeorge asked as he glanced at Serefina who was now standing up.

"No, she'll be fine, and if not, then," Kael brought the red object to his chest and squeezed it, Serefina instantly gasped and fell to her knees.

"Very well sire, right this way," Jeorge whispered as he chuckled to himself.

"Not so strong are we?" Jeorge asked and skipped out of the hall, however a fire ball was hurled his way, he just managed to dodge it and he pulled a face at Serefina before exiting the hall, leaving it in silence.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Serefina… Serefina… Serefina!"

Serefina's eyes snapped wide open and she sprang to her feet, she slowly turned around and closed her eyes as she made a fire ball.

"Haya!" Serefina hurled her fire ball to her left and an invisible force rippled.

"Got you!" Serefina whispered to herself as she cautiously walked over to it.

"Show yourself…" Serefina whispered and prepared a fire ball to hurl at whatever lay beneath the force. Slowly a dark, chestnut brown haired thirteen year old boy stepped out. Serefina gasped and ran towards him, giving him a hug, knocking him down.

"Seth!" Serefina shouted as she and Seth hugged each other until releasing each other to stand up.

"Serefina, oh my, how long has it been?" Seth asked and Serefina shrugged.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, but I really don't care to be honest!" Serefina explained and giggled, Seth chuckled along with her and held both of her hands.

"Serefina listen to me, you need to stay out of trouble, I need a way to get your…" Seth was stopped as Serefina pressed her finger on his lips.

"No, I'm going to do this myself, you know the rules, it's part of the ritual, I must do it myself," Serefina explained and smiled, however Seth held her arms tightly in frustration.

"But I don't think ever in the ritual, someone's heart was stolen before it! You need to get it back before you turn thirteen, you know that!" Seth explained and Serefina nodded.

"Yes I know, but it was my fault for being… Anyway, I'll get it myself, but if you really want to help, seek for Wizard Howl," Serefina explained.

"The Wizard Howl?"

"Yes, him, he will be with his family, so only tell him that I am fine, and don't bother him anymore,"

"Why?"

"Because he has helped me so much, it would be too much to ask of him for more help," Serefina explained and as Seth was about to protest, the doors of the hall swung open and many voices were heard.

"Serefina! Where are you? Serefina…" Kael yelled but he was speechless as he saw Seth.

"Guards get him! But don't let Serefina escape!" Kale ordered a vast of soldiers came sprinting in. Serefina gasped and changed into a phoenix.

"Hop on," Serefina whispered urgently and Seth looked at her with disapproval; however Serefina glared at him so flames shone in her eyes, in the end Seth sighed and quickly climbed on.

"Shoot her! Do anything you can! Just don't let her escape!" Kael ordered and bullets were shot in the air as Serefina sailed through it swiftly, she hurled a fire ball at the wall and hovered there.

"Seth, go on, go to Howl, go!" Serefina exclaimed but Seth shook his head, he clung onto Serefina, refusing to leave her.

"Please Seth, please go," Serefina begged and flinched slightly as a bullet hit her leg.

"Yes Seth, go and obey what she says, or else," Kael explained and Seth's eyes widened as he saw the pole Kael was holding on to. He formed a magic ball and hurled it at Kael, as Kael was busy deflecting the magic; Seth grabbed the pole and ran back behind Seth.

Kael grunted and squeezed his hand as hard as he could, making Serefina return to her human form and come crashing down at his feet, he quickly grabbed her by the hair.

"Well done Seth, I never knew you were that clever, you may have her heart, but you don't even know how to break the wood around it and I still have the power to control her heart! So bad luck!" Kael screamed and roared in laughter; he looked up at Seth and blew, making Seth fly away into deep space.

"Serefina!" Seth cried as he was hurled to somewhere.

"Now that he's gone, let's make some kind punishment for you…!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(A/N: Hello there guys! I hoped you liked this chapter! ^_^ I'm sorry it took a long time! Anyway thank you for all you support! And I know this Fanfic is getting strange, and not classed as ****_NORMAL_****, but this is my style so yeah… Anyway, thank you and please R&R! Until then chow!)**


End file.
